Updates and Sneak Peeks!
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: A little update on what I'm FanFictioning soon... Sneak peeks basically.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'd like to update my readers on what I'll do in the future. Also I need some feedback on some stuff.**

 **Things I'm going to do :**

 **Gender-Bent Disney Princesses**

 **SA Meets the Zodiac Girls (coming soon)**

 **Gender-Bent SA (this will take a while so I wouldn't look too hard for it)**

 **Great Beast Academy (coming soon)**

 **The Disney Princess Get Together**

 **Things in progress :**

 **Frozen and Spirit Animals (crossover)**

 **The Children of SA**

 **If I Went Where I Wanted To Go (SA fanfic in case your wondering)**

 **Poems of Surprise (Also SA)**

 **Poems of the Adults (SA)**

 **Poems of the Great Beasts (I think you know)**

 **SA Generator**

 **Questions and Answers of SA**

 **One-shots of SA**

 **Completed stories :**

 **Coat of Arms SA way (though it might be deleted because it might be against the rules)**

 **Things that need feedback :**

 **Skylanders in Their Off Time**

 **One-shots of the Zodiac Girls (located in the mythology section under Misc)**

 **Disney Princess High**

 **The Fairytales Gender-Bent**

 **Songs I Wrote For SA (basically I write songs and make the SA characters sing them. Not against the rules cause the songs I made up on my own)**

 **The Children of the Disney Princess**

 **The Months as Humans (located in the mythology section under Misc)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's another update on what I'm doing…**

LISTEN UP, FANFICTION WRITERS! I'm doing a story that will take seven of you! Review on one of my stories your character forum. Here's what you must fill out :

Name :

Age (11-14) :

Hair Color :

Hair Style :

Eye Color :

Skin Tone :

Personality (bad traits too) :

Backstory (If you have one) :

Spirit Animal (it can be a great beast animal) :

Spirit Animal Name :

Spirit Animal Color :

Other Things (optional) :

I suppose I should tell you what this story is about, hm? Well, it's about a great army arising in Erdas and I decide it's a great idea to take FanFiction writers and make us the Eight of Colors, a team of girls and boys who summon colorful animals. And not natural colors, like a pink flamingo. It's more like a yellow wolf, or something like that. Here's me character :

Name : Laney (always)

Age : 12

Hair Color : Brown

Hair Style : Low ponytail

Eye Color : Green

Skin Tone : Tan, but white. (not to be racist, but to be particular)

Personality : Leader, kind but has an edge, generous, bubbly, anger issues, depression issues.

Backstory : N/A

Spirit Animal : Wolf (although I prefer lions, this animal goes better with my color.)

Spirit Animal Name : Oh dear… Um… Guardian, I think.

Spirit Animal Color : Green. Yup, a green wolf. How wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola guys! I'm in Mexico! Okay, no I'm not. I just really didn't want to say hello or hi again. Here's the stories I'm putting on pause for now.**

1\. Reading Wild Born (My Way): I don't own the book so I have to go to the library and borrow it, then I end up not even writing in that time period and the library verbally harasses me on not getting them back soon enough. They threaten to take my borrowing ability away. L…

2\. Frozen/SA: Nobody liked it. I poured my heart out and got three reviews saying they didn't like it that much. Plus, it's a pain copying it off my iPad and onto the computer, so I'm just going to put a pause on that.

3\. Poems of Surprise: If you haven't noticed, I really just used these to get some attention when I first started the website.

4\. Poems of the Great Beasts: Same thing.

5\. Poems of the Adults: Again, same thing.

6\. If I Went Where I Wanted to Go: Again, not popular enough for me to bother. I'm definitely coming back later, once I have other things sorted out.

 **Feel free to request me to continue any of these. I mean, I love 'em too, I'm just too busy to work on them right now. Hope everyone has a nice day!**

 **A thanks to my astonishing beta, Fight4Whales!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a list of stories that I will be putting on pause. Bold means hatius, normal means continued.**

 _Crossovers/Other Categories_

Frozen and Spirit Animals

 **Master of Your Craft**

 **The 22th Hunger Games**

 **The Backyardigans' Future: Year One (LOL I actually forgot about this)**

 **When You Tamper With the Worlds**

 _Poems/One-shots_

 **One-shots of SA**

 **Poems of Surprise**

 **Poems of the Adults**

 **Poems of the Great Beasts**

Weaknesses

 _Messages/Thingies_

 **A Bullying Message**

 **Questions and Answers of SA**

SA Generator

 **Spirit Animals Awards**

 _AUs_

 **All is Fair in Love and War**

 **Diary of the Great Beasts**

 **Modern SA**

Reading Wild Born

 _OCs_

Eight Heroes of Erdas

 **If I Went Where I Wanted To Go**

SA Holiday Story Collection

The Children of SA

The Shipping Room

 **I promise, I'm not discontinuing anything, I just can't keep up with ten million stories.**

 **Now, ideas I have that need to be approved.**

In The Darkness of the Street (SA): Conor and Dawson, best friends since a young age, follow Dawson's brother in attempt to see where he's running off to. But what they find gets them trapped in a Mafia situation and they must rely on those no-one else will. (Rated Teen for drug/alcohol use and somewhat graphic violence)

Great Beast Academy (SA): When the Great Beasts have kids, the children end up being shift-shapers that can transform between human and animal. In order to keep the children safe from the Hunters, a selection of Greencloaks _and_ Conquerors set up a hiding place and school the next generation of Great Beasts. (Rated K+ for rude humor and non-graphic violence.)

Gender-bent Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves): When young Ice White is nearly killed by his wicked step-father, he flees into the woods. While there, he decides that justice must be served. (Rated K+ for non-graphic violence.)

Descendents SA (SA): Basically a crossover where the SA characters take the place of the Descendents characters. (Rated K+ for rude humor.)

If I Knew (Keeper of the Lost Cities): When Sophie finds out there's a traitor among the group, she goes on mission to figure out who it is. Once the leak is identified, Sophie realizes she won't be able to trust as easily anymore. Inspired by Flustered Dreams' Backstabber. (Rated T for non-graphic violence and angst.)

What About Me? (SA): When Conor finds out one of Abeke's darkest secrets, what will he do to help her? Inspired by Future Ghost's When You're Not Around To Protect Me. (Rated T for somewhat graphic violence and mature/dark themes.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I've decided to take down a whole bunch of stories. I'm going to rewrite some, such as Children of SA should be back up soon with a completely different storyline, characters, and title.**

 **I have been gone for a while now, and I'd like to apologize for that.**

 **Thanks anyways guys.**

 **THE LION!**


End file.
